Random prompts -1- Zombie AU
by ToffyBird
Summary: It was just a normal day stuck in traffic, on the way to a meeting in America. Until it wasn't.


**Hey guy! So this is the first in probably numerous random short stories I write from prompts I find, wherever. Just until my laptop is fixed, 'cause I will be using my phone for the moment and it's very annoying XD oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are in a taxi on a gridlocked street when you notice people in neighboring cars are exiting their vehicles.<strong>

* * *

><p>England grumbled as he felt the car slow to a stop once more. He always disliked America's roads, the fact that they drove the wrong way, and to cross most roads you had to run across three lanes to get to the other side. But what really bugs him was the amount of people on the roads, he thought London at rush hour was bad.<p>

The cab driver looked at him in the rear-view mirror apologetically, England gave a rather strained smile. He can't blame the cabby, imagine how many times he had to go through this everyday.

He huffed and leant on his hand to gaze out of the window. He was going to miss the meeting at this rate. Taking a glance at his watch he sighed. No, he was already late. How embarrassing.

The first person who ran past his window didn't even phase him, it was strange but it's America so he promptly ignored it. The next two or three made him lift his head in confusion. What were these bloody idiots doing? The fourth he saw tripped and fell, slipped down his window and left a streak of crimson.

"Bloody - !" England exclaimed, he jumped back from his seat, only stopped by his seatbelt.

He turned to the front of the car only to see the driver clambering out of the car and run down the street.

"What the hell?" He said. England scooted to the middle seat and leaned forward in the gap to get a clear view from the window. Hundreds of people were running past his car in a panic. They were pale and frantic in their movements. Some were covered in blood, and the situation didn't click within England's head. He just sat watching until his ringtone interrupted his thoughts, he jumped in surprise and fumbled to grab his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Angleterre? Oh Dieu merci. Where are you?" _ It was France, and he sounded worried... scared?

"France, what the bloody hell is going on? This better not be one of America's stupid jokes -"

_"No, Angleterre, not now. Amérique collapsed. Where are you?"_

"America wha-" England was cut off by a loud 'thump' on the hood of the cab. The image that greeted him was that of most America's horror zombie films he made him watch. Blood covered the poor sod, there was that primal instinct in the... _things_ eyes, instinct to just tear apart prey and eat it. It was clawing and biting, desperately trying to get to him. The force in which the... zombie was hitting the glass of the windscreen was enough to crack it and, in turn, cause England to get the hell out of that car. Once free of the metal death trap, the bitter breeze bit at the blonde's face while he turned left and right to assess the situation. He forgot he still held his phone to his ear until he heard France's desperate voice, _"Angleterre?! Where are you?!" _Though it was difficult to hear his voice over the screams and shouts that surrounded him.

The monster on the hood of the car noticed his escape and jerkily but speedily climbed over the car, England decided this was a good point to run along with the rest of the crowd. "Uh, not sure. I wasn't far from the meeting. _Shit! _I'm running in the opposite direction though. They're bloody everywhere!" England ducked under a stretched out, clawed arm aimed right for his face. Being a nation, he really hated pushing civilians out of the way, but right now he felt as human as the rest of them. And he was scared.

"Just let me find another way -" Some how he ended up on the floor, head pounding and vision blurred. There was a horrid, spiking pain pierced through his leg. He tried kicking with his other foot to dislodge whatever was clinging on, but he felt weaker and weaker each second. His vision was filled with black spots and they continued to grow, the sounds around him grew more indistinguishable like he was swiftly sinking underwater. Faintly he heard from his phone a few feet from his out stretched hand a panicked, "_Angleterre? England, please answer. Angleterre!"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Y'know, I never liked Zombie AUs just 'cause they hardly ever have a good ending. And here I go writing one. Dear me. XD<strong>


End file.
